The Bear
by Jullie McCarty Cullen
Summary: O que aconteceria se Rosalie tivesse caçado o urso destinado a atacar Emmett? Como seria a história se ele não tivesse se ferido, se não tivesse sido transformado naquela noite? A história de Emmett e Rosalie, como ela deveria ter sido.
1. Prólogo

**Prólogo**

Os olhos.

Eles eram azuis e aquela foi a primeira coisa que eu percebi.

Eram azuis e eram tão intensos que tudo a minha volta parecia desaparecer.

A segunda coisa que eu percebi foram as covinhas.

A terceira, os cachos escuros por baixo da boina.

Não houve uma quarta.

Tudo que eu conseguia pensar era na inocência tão deslocada que aquele rosto de adulto conseguia ter. Naquele ar tão... familiar.

Alguma coisa ali parecia sussurrar insistentemente em meus ouvidos que eu o conhecia.

Mas ao mesmo tempo, era como se eu não devesse – ou não daquele forma, pelo menos.

Eu queria me aproximar, eu _precisava_ chegar perto dele.

Até que ele me olhou.

Foi como se todas as peças perdidas de um quebra cabeças se fundissem em meu cérebro com uma velocidade que chegou a me assustar.

A noite, a floresta, a caçada, o humano assustado.

Era ele.

Era ele o homem que, sem saber, eu havia salvado das garras daquele urso.


	2. 1 Tentativa e Erro

**Capítulo UM – TENTATIVA E ERRO**

_All this time is passing by_

_I think it's time to just move on_

Lifehouse, Come Back Down

Os dias no Tennessee não eram exatamente agradáveis. Fazia muito mais sol do que eu gostaria, o que significava que eu não conseguia sair à luz do dia com uma freqüência grande o suficiente para aliviar o meu humor.

Talvez eu devesse ter escolhido um lugar mais ao norte do país para esfriar a cabeça. Ou talvez nem precisasse ter deixado a Virginia, afinal.

Ou precisasse.

Quanto mais longe eu permanecesse daquele Edward Masen, melhor. Quanto menos eu precisasse olhar para ele, menos chances ele teria de sair com algum dano físico permanente.

Confesso, ele era bonito.

Confesso, talvez eu sentisse alguma coisa por ele. _Talvez_.

E talvez porque, _talvez_, nem fosse isso, exatamente.

A questão é que havia alguma coisa errada com ele.

Ele não me olhava.

_Nunca._

E por mais que eu me esforçasse, ele parecia simplesmente não notar a minha presença.

_Como_ alguém conseguia ignorar a minha presença é uma pergunta que eu nunca vou conseguir responder.

E foi depois de mais uma noite de frustração que eu decidi sair daquela cidadezinha medíocre.

Havia dois anos que Carlisle havia me transformado e, ter de ficar praticamente enclausurada com o único vampiro do sexo masculino para me fazer companhia sendo o Edward, não era uma coisa que costumava me agradar.

Nem um pouco, diga-se de passagem.

Porque sim, eu havia tentado de tudo, e nenhum homem sensato teria dito não tantas vezes.

Mas, por algum motivo idiota e inexplicável, eu achei que talvez aquela noite pudesse ser diferente.

Não que eu o quisesse.

Mas eu precisava que ele, ao menos, me _desejasse_.

- Como foi o dia na faculdade hoje, Edward? – eu perguntei fingindo um interesse muito maior do que eu efetivamente tinha. Ele abaixou o livro apenas meio centímetro, me lançou um olhar monótono e voltou a atenção para as páginas.

- Não, Rosalie. – foi a resposta dele.

- Não o quê? – eu forcei a ingenuidade, tentando ser convincente – Eu disse alguma coisa demais?

- Não. Mas eu sei o que você está pensando e a resposta é não. Estou confortável aqui.

Eu bufei e estreitei os olhos, cruzando os braços.

- Sabia que você é muito antisocial?

- E sabia que você é muito inconveniente? – ele cuspiu sem nem me olhar e eu arfei, brava – Agora, se você puder me dar licença...

Eu me desencostei do sofá e revirei os olhos.

Insuportável, isso é o que ele era.

Insuportável

Mas ainda assim, eu não ia desistir. Eu era uma mulher e ele um homem. Um homem que eu tinha certeza que havia ficado as quase três décadas anteriores em estado de castidade.

E não era um palpite, era um fato. É o tipo de coisa que você olha e simplesmente sabe.

Ele não conseguiria resistir tanto tempo... conseguiria?

- Edward, larga esse livro.

- Rosalie, será que você não entendeu que eu estou _ocupado?_ – ele falou impaciente – Vai querer que eu desenhe pra ver se o seu cérebro processa a informação?

- Qual é o seu problema? – eu perguntei balançando a cabeça – Será que dá pra você pelo menos _olhar_ para mim?

- Nenhum e não, respectivamente.

Eu respirei fundo e puxei o livro das mãos dele com tanta força que algumas páginas se soltaram.

- Mas quer parar com isso! – ele grunhiu avançando na minha direção.

- Ahhh, agora eu consigo a sua atenção...

Edward parou com os olhos em fendas, o olhar de desdém estampado em seu rosto sério.

- Quer saber? Fique com o livro. Eu duvido que você vá entender, mesmo... Vou dar uma volta.

Ele se virou e meu cérebro entrou em conflito. Eu poderia deixá-lo ir, mas não era aquilo que eu queria. Eu poderia continuar com argumentações, me demorar mais um pouco por ali.

Eu gostava de provocá-lo e aquela era realmente uma boa opção, não deixar que Edward se livrasse de mim tão fácil assim.

Ou eu poderia tentar alguma coisa um pouco mais _direta._

Eu não sabia exatamente qual efeito aquilo poderia ter, mas alguma coisa em mim me dizia para tentar. Com a mesma intensidade, alguma outra cosia me dizia que não.

Tornei a olhar para Edward, ele estava quase alcançando a porta.

Foi em menos de um segundo.

Com uma velocidade calculada, eu me lancei contra ele e o puxei pelo braço.

- Você não vai a lugar algum.

- Rosalie, me sol –

Mas eu não deixei que ele acabasse. Destinada a fazer com que ele me desejasse de alguma forma, eu avancei contra o rosto de Edward, tentando alcançar seus lábios apenas para que ele _entendesse_ o que estava perdendo. O que _sempre_ iria perder.

Desnorteado, ele virou o rosto com rapidez, puxando o braço das minhas mãos e me acertando no peito com um empurrão forte.

Eu voei.

Com um estrondo monstruoso, senti meu corpo se chocar contra a parede e cravar um buraco nela.

Senti meus olhos arderem em raiva.

_Quem_ ele pensava que era para fazer aquilo comigo?

Me levantei com um impulso e olhei para os lados, procurando por ele.

- Edward! – eu gritei – _Edward!_

Não houve resposta. Ao invés disso, um Carlisle preocupado entrou correndo pela porta da frente, parecendo perdido com a situação.

- O que foi, Rose? – ele perguntou revezando os olhos dourados entre mim e a paisagem lá fora – Eu vi o Edward correndo e...

- Pra onde aquele inútil foi? – eu perguntei entre os dentes, andando determinada na direção da porta.

- Eu não sei, eu... _ei ei ei_ – Carlisle me segurou quando eu tentei passar por ele – Aonde a senhora pensa que vai?

- Eu vou _matar_ o Edward, Carlisle. – eu respondi tentando me desvencilhar dos braços dele – Me solta!

- De jeito nenhum! Rosalie, nós somos uma família. – ele falou com calma – Ninguém mata ninguém aqui, ouviu?

Sim, eu tinha ouvido, mas eu não gostava daquilo. Não gostava do tom paternal que Carlisle usava, muito menos da obrigação que eu tinha de obedecer.

Obrigação aquela que eu nem tinha escolhido por vontade própria.

Eu não queria aquela vida. Não queria ficar condenada pela eternidade, congelada no tempo. Aquilo não era para mim, simplesmente não era...

- O que foi que aconteceu? – ele perguntou mais calmo, mas ainda assim, autoritário.

Eu virei o rosto.

- Nós brigamos. – eu resumi – Não importa o motivo, agora me deixa ir.

- Você não vai alcançá-lo.

Era uma afirmativa. Afirmativa com a qual eu fui obrigada a concordar.

- Eu não quero alcançá-lo. Eu preciso esfriar a cabeça, só isso.

E era verdade.

Eu não me importava mais com o que o idiota do Edward fizesse a partir daquele dia. Com um pouco de sorte ele poderia desaparecer e nunca mais voltar.

Receoso, Carlisle foi aliviando a força em meus braços e eu me soltei por completo.

- Aonde você vai, filha?

Precisei de um segundo para assimilar a informação. Ter alguém me chamando de filha ainda era estranho, principalmente quando esse alguém tinha idade para seu meu irmão, e não meu pai.

Me virei para Carlisle uma última vez.

- Longe. – eu respondi – O mais longe que eu conseguir, e não se preocupe comigo. Eu só... preciso ficar sozinha um pouco.

Desviei meus olhos dos dele antes que eu tivesse vontade de ficar. Com um movimento rápido, me lancei na escuridão que cobria a cidadezinha de Appalachia.

Tudo que eu sabia era que estava indo para algum lugar ao sul do país.

****

**N/A: **Atendendo a pedidos! Aqui está o capítulo 1 YAY \o/

Espero que gostem *-*

Beijinhos

Jullie


End file.
